Where the New Future Begins
by KNSJ
Summary: When the Marauders and Lily year changes by a new addition to the school faculty staff. The future is about to change by one person. Hopefully this one person can save the future and her new friends and family. Follow the journey of not just the Marauders but also the mystery teacher that wants to change the future. *I do not own Harry Potter. Rate: T-M*
1. Chapter 1

Today is the first day of my new life. I have to accept that I will never get my old life back no matter how hard it's going to be. This is a new start and I was going to change everything about it. I will correct the future. But let's start at the beginning.

It all started with a normal day at Hogwarts until Dumbledore had a big crack coming in his office. He looked up from his desk and saw a witch appear from out of the blue. She landed on the floor. Dumbledore ran over to her and checked on her. He took the mystery girl to the hospital wing.

*Gryffindor Common Room*

Sirius ran into the room and looked around the room to find his friends. He spotted them by the fireplace on the couches and chairs. Sirius ran up to them out of breath. James looked up at his friend and asked,

"What's with the rush?"

Sirius started to say,

"You won't believe what I saw." Sirius said in between breathes.

"Breath first and then tell us what you saw." Remus told his friend.

Sirius took a deep breath and then said,

"I saw Dumbledore running down the corridors with a girl and she was passed out. She did not look well at all."

"Are you serious? Or are you just making stories up." Remus asked concerned.

The boys wanted to know how his dear friend found out about this. James grinned. He was plotting a plan before Professor McGonagall came in and said,

"No student is allowed to leave the common room or their room tonight. If I catch one of you out of bed starting now you will be in a heaping full of trouble." McGonagall said looking at the Marauders at the last part.

McGonagall left the common room and headed back to the hospital wing.

"I wonder what's with the minatory common room lock down." Peter asked.

"Oh I can guess." Sirius spoke up with a frown.

All three guys looked at Sirius confused. Sirius just shook his head and said,

"It's that mystery girl I saw with Dumbledore. Something is going on and I want to find out."

The boys headed into the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. There was a new chair at the teacher table. They all looked at each other confused.

"Do you think they found a replacement for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Remus asked.

The boys shrugged and saw down. Remus looked to Lily and asked her if she knew anything.

"Lily do you know what is going on?" Remus asked.

"No, but I heard from some other people that last night lockdown was because someone came into Hogwarts unannounced and the barriers of the wards of the castle." Lily explained.

"I told it's that mystery girl." Sirius spoke up.

Before anyone else could say anything else Dumbledore stood up and said,

"I would like to introduce you to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Here we have Miss…


	2. Chapter 2

*Sirius's POV*

"I would like to introduce you to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Here we have Miss Granger.' Dumbledore introduced her.

"That's the girl that I saw with Dumbledore. She seems healthier now." I spoke up.

We looked at the front of the Great Hall at their new teacher. This was insane. She didn't even look like any of the other teachers. She was wearing regular clothes and a cloak like she just arrived here. Dumbledore started the feast and the food appeared. Everyone started to talk and the Great Hall got back to it's normal loudness.

I looked to my three best friends and saw that they were curious about the new teacher as well. There was something off about her and we couldn't put our finger on it. I turned to look at her and saw that she was staring at us already.

"She doesn't even look like she belong here. How old do you think she is?" Peter asked quietly.

I turned to look at him and Remus spoke up and said,

"Well I don't know but she looks like she can't be older then us but who knows."

*Hermione's POV*

I sat down next to Hagrid and McGonagall. It felt weird sitting at the teachers table instead with the students. I looked around to see who I recognized from my time and my eyes landed right on the Marauders. You could tell that it was them. I remember the stories I heard for Molly and Arthur along with Sirius and Remus themselves.

"Who are they?" I asked McGonagall.

"Those are the Marauders; James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They are a group of friends from Gryffindor and are trouble makers. If they give you any trouble you just come to me and I will take care of them." McGonagall told me.

I saw twinkle in her eyes when she talked about the Marauders. She may have sounded like did not like them being the pranksters of the school. But you could tell that she enjoyed their pranks. McGonagall started to talk about other things but I was not paying attention. I was to focus on the Marauders. I watched them glance at me every few seconds.

Once the feast was over I headed back to my classroom to get class ready for tomorrow. I heard a knock on the door and turned to see Lily Evans standing there. I smiled at her and said,

"How can I help you Miss,"

"I'm Lily Evans mamma. I just wanted to welcome you to Hogwarts and introduce myself." Lily introduced herself.

"Thank you Miss Evans. But I think you need to be getting to bed. It's almost curfew and I don't want a prefect to be in trouble on the first day." I told her walked to the door with her.

"How did you know I was a prefect?" Lily asked.

I pointed to her badge and watched her blush in embarrassment at the stupid question. I smirked and said,

"There is no stupid question Miss Evans. The only stupid question there is, is when you don't ask them."

Lily smiled at me and walked down the corridor. I shut the door behind her and sighed. This was going to be a long year and I was ready for it.

*Sirius's POV*

I sat by the fire in my favorite armchair. They guys sat around us and we started to plan a prank. Remus tried to ignore us but he still inputted some ideas or errors that could get them in serious trouble.

"So what do you think of the new teacher?" Remus asked trying to change the subject.

"She is mysterious. This is going to be interesting." James said.

"I'm just glad that Mr. Jackson retired. He was beginning to make no sense anymore." I told them.

They guys all nodded in agreement. We heard the portrait hole open up. Lily walked in smiling. James ran his fingers through his hair quickly and smiled big. He stood up and ran up to Lily.

*Lily's POV*

"Lily flower, how are you?" James asked me.

I did not turn around. I knew what he was planning on doing but I overheard Remus say something about the new teacher. I looked over to him and said,

"She seems sweat. I just came back from talking to her. She's really kind."

"Really, what did you two talk about?" Black asked curious.

"I just introduced myself to her." I told them.

"Really, anything else?" Sirius asked right away.

"Why do you want to know Black?" I asked with a smirk.

"No reason. Just wondering." Black said quickly.

I laughed at that and told them that I was going to bed. I walked up to my room and headed to bed. It was going to be a busy day tomorrow.

*Hermione's POV*

I wake up almost forgetting that I was here in the past. It all hit me on everything. I was ready to begin the new life and year. I got ready for class. I picked out my favorite black tight pants with a matching tang-top. I grabbed a cloak in case it got cold. But I was ready to go.

I went into my office to get mentally ready for today. It was going to be the start of the new year and I was ready to show these students what they need to learn.

*Sirius's POV*

I looked around the Great Hall to see if she was there but there was no show of the new teacher. I got my time table from my teacher and saw that I had Defense Against the Dark Arts first. I was excited about that and could not wait.

We walked into the class and took our seats in the back of the room. I sat next to James and Remus and Peter sat at the table next to us. I looked around to see if she was in the room but she was not. I could feel eyes on us and looked up to see her at the top of the stairs. She smirked at me and put her finger to her mouth telling me to stay quiet.

"What are you looking at?" James asked looking at where I was looking at.

"What? Nothing." I told him and when I looked back she was not there.

I thought to myself how did she do that. The bell rang for class to begin but the teacher was not here yet. Everyone looked around and did not say anything. The room was so quiet that if you dropped a pin you could hear it when it hit the floor. Right then there was a crack and Miss Granger appeared right in front of the classroom. Everyone jumped and got surprised.

"Alright let's start class. First thing first, I am not like normal teachers. I don't go by a lesson plan." She said holding up the lesson plan and put it on fire.

You could hear the room gasp and whisper. I smirked and looked to the guys. They had the same facial expression on like me. Miss Granger walked around the room and looked at the students. Snape spoke up and asked snarky,

"What are we going to be learning then?"

"What is your name?" Miss Granger asked giving him attitude.

"Severus Snape." Snape said.

"Well Mr. Snape,


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Mr. Snape, if you do not interrupt right now I would have told you that you will be learning how prepare yourself for the real world." Miss Granger spatted at Snape.

I grinned at this. Usually Snivilus is one of the favorite of the teachers. But I could tell that this teacher was different. Miss Granger faced us and Remus raised his hand and asked,

"Professor,"

"Oh please don't call me professor. That makes me sound old and you can see that I am not old." Hermione stated with a grin.

Everyone in the room started to laugh at her joke. Her smile was welcoming and warm. There was something different about her and I wanted to know her better. I spoke up and asked,

"What can we call you love?"

The room went quiet as Miss Granger walked up to face me. She was standing in front of me now.

"What you can call me is Hermione, Miss Granger, or Granger. Not love dear." She grinned to me as she teased back. "Do I make myself clear?" She looked around and saw everyone nodded.

"Alright let's begin class now. We are going to start from the beginning. I don't care where you are at as sixth years." Miss Granger stated.

*Hermione's POV*

Everyone looked at me confused. I heard a voice from Severus Snape again say,

"How is that going to help us in real life?"

I turned around to face the class. I was tired of Snape's speaking out and trying to overrule my class room. I was not going to freak out or let my anger get the best of me.

"Mr. Snape, are you the teacher here?" I asked him sarcastic. He shook his head no. "Well, then you should not be judging my decision. I have seen with my own eyes that the simplest spells like expelliarmus can save your life."

Everyone stayed quiet. I made the tables and chairs disappear. I told everyone to partner up and start with basic spells. That if I see them do anything else then that then they are going to be dealing with me. Rest of class went by quickly. I watched as the students leave. The rest of the day went by fast just like that.

I sat at my desk playing with my locket. It was the only thing I had left from my life. It was the only thing I had left of all of them. It showed me all my memories that I had of my life, even if I don't remember them or not. It became a bad habit of playing with it. I heard a knock on the door of my class room and saw that there was the Marauders standing there.

"How can I help you boys?" I asked.

"Well, we just want to come and ask you a question?" Remus asked.

"Of course. What is your question?" I asked.

"Well, the thing is we are wondering where do you come from?" James asked me.

I paused for a minute. They could not have figured it out that I was from the future. There was no way in hell they did. I took a deep breath and asked,

"What do you mean come from?"

"Well, the thing is, our fringed Sirius here thought he saw you with the Headmaster a few days ago but you were unconcise and the Headmaster was floating you to the Hospital Wing. We were wondering if that was you. Was it?" Remus asked trying to explain his question to me.

I sighed and thought about my answer I was going to tell them. Dumbledore knew that some students might of saw something about my arrival but it was up to me to what I was going to tell them.

"Well, boys the thing is I don't know if I should tell you because I don't know if I can trust you." I started.

"You can trust us. We are very trust worthy young men." James said politely.

I looked at each boy. James, Sirius, and Remus were very handsome. Peter on the other hand still looked like he still had his baby fat. She smiled to the boys. It kind of felt like home but not at the same time. Every time she looked at James she thought of Harry. Remus and Sirius keeps coming into her mind and it's not just their life but their death too.

"Alright, yes that was me. I had a rough landing when I came. I was supposed to land in the front of Hogwarts but instead I landed in Albus' office." I told them.

"How did you get into a bad condition? I know I saw with scars and bruises." Sirius spoke up asking.

"Yes you did. I had a run in with a death eater and we had a disagreement. But everything is taken care of." I reassured them.

They were taken aback by what I just told them. Sirius smirked at me and said,

"Well, then you are one tough witch."

"Thanks." I took the complement.

I watched as the boys left my classroom to head to dinner. I didn't really want to go to dinner but my stomach thought otherwise. I headed to the Great Hall to see it packed with students and staff. I took my seat next to McGonagall.

"How was your first day of classes?" McGonagall asked.

"It went well. I think it's going to be a good year. I have to ask a private question." I stated.

"Of course. What is it?" She asked concerned.

"Well I don't know if it's appropriate to ask here. Could you meet me in my office after dinner so we can talk?" I asked.

McGonagall agreed. That night I waited for her to come to my office. I had a lot to ask her but I knew that it was not the time to ask her in the Great Hall. There was a knock on the door. I opened it to see McGonagall standing there.

"Please come in Minerva. Would you like some tea?" I asked.

McGonagall nodded. I started to make the tea. Then I sat down across of her and said,

"Thank you for coming. I have a few question that you may be able to answer truthfully." I stated.

"What are these questions?" McGonagall asked.

"I want to know if the,


	4. Chapter 4

"What are these questions?" McGonagall asked.

"I want to know if the Order is activated." I asked.

She did not say anything. McGonagall stayed quiet for a while. But she looked at me and said,

"How do you know about the Order?"

"I know of it by a few friends of mine family. They were going to join the Order and I overheard them talking to my muggle parents about it before," I paused.

"Before what?" McGonagall asked. She knew the answer but wanted it to be conform.

"Before they got killed." I said in a whisper.

McGonagall sighed and we sat there in silence. Neither of us knowing what to say or saying anything at all. I already know that the Order is active but I wanted to make sure that it is a serious thing right now. Dumbledore told me that if I wanted to join that I would have to ask a member to bring me to the next meeting. The only person I trust is McGonagall.

"Well, Hermione the Order is active. Do you think you would want to join?" She asked me.

I nodded and said,

"Ever since I knew that two of my friends of my parents and since," I did not want to finish my last sentence.

McGonagall covered her mouth and looked at me with sorrow. I gave her a small smile. It still hurt to remember what happened but I am trying to get over it. McGonagall smiled to me and patted my hands and walked away. I watched her leave my office. I looked down to see a note in between my hands. I opened up and smiled to myself.

Meet me at the entrance of my office at 10 tonight.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was only eight and that I had time to get ready for the meeting. This was going to be my first meeting with the Order and I was ready for it. This was something that I had to get into to change the future. This was my only chance. As the time went by I wandered down the corridor to Minerva's office. It was going onto ten when I got there. I knocked on her door and she opened it up. Grabbed my arm and pulled me into the room.

"Are you ready?" She asked.

I nodded and followed her through the fireplace. We stepped out and I stood in a room that was filled with people. The room got quiet as I entered it. Everyone was looking at me. I followed McGonagall to the front of the room. There stood Dumbledore. Everyone took their seats. I stood next to Minerva the whole time.

"Alright, we got a lot to discuss about tonight. Firstly, I would like to introduce you to someone that is going to be a big part of this organization and that has knowledge on the other side that is going to be a gain for us." Dumbledore started to gesture me to stand next to him.

I looked around the room and recognized a lot of faces from my old time and some that I heard stories about. I saw Molly and Arthur. Sitting next to them was Gideon and Fabian Weasley twins, Molly's twin brothers. She recognized them from stories she heard from Molly and the twins.

"This is Miss Hermione Granger." Dumbledore introduced.

Everyone started to whisper to each other. You could hear a few words but could not hear the whole sentences until someone screamed,

"Can we trust her?"

Everyone looked around and saw Alastor Moody standing up looking at Dumbledore and myself. I looked to Dumbledore and he said,

"Yes we can trust her. She will be a great aspect for the cause."

Alastor glared at me and said,

"I trust you Albus but none of us know her and she just appears out of nowhere. I have never heard of a Hermione Granger before."

"That is because I was raised by my muggle parents and I was homeschooled by a local witch in the neighborhood. There is no one in this room that hates the Voldemort more than me." I started to say. You could hear people gasp when I said his name. I glared at them.

"Oh yeah sweaty. But you could just be saying that to fool us." Alastor challenged me.

I walked away from Dumbledore and walked up to Alastor Moody. He was younger now and still had his eye. It was strange to see him looking like normal. I looked at him straight in the eyes and pulled my sleeve up and said,

"That monster destroyed everything I loved and gave me this. I have been fighting my whole life. I don't care if you trust me or not but," I heard people gasping at the words 'Mudblood' carved into my arm. I leaned in and whispered to him so that no one else could hear me. "There will be a day when you will come to me and ask for my help and I will be telling you I told you so, Mad-Eye."

I walked away from a stunned Moody and sat down next to Molly and the twins. The rest of the meeting went by fast. Dumbledore talked about the attacks that been happening and things that are going to be going to happening. Most of those things I told him already. Dumbledore ended the meeting and Molly turned to me and said,

"Molly Weasley, this is my husband Arthur."

"Nice to meet you. Hermione Granger." I introduced myself.

"It's nice to meet you Hermione. I can't believe that you have been through so much and you don't look that old. How old are you?" Molly asked.

"I'm 19 years old." I shared to her.

You could hear people whispering about my age. The twins turned around and said,

"Do you really work at Hogwarts as a teacher?"

"Yeah, I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." I told them.

"Don't be rude boys. These are my bothers Fabian and Gideon Prewitt." Molly told me.

I nodded and smiled to both boys. We continued talking about my job at Hogwarts and I got to know Molly and Arthur. I learned that they have a young boy named Charlie and was expecting another one on the way. It crushed me knowing that I was going to see Charlie grow up and that they are just starting their large family. I looked at the clock and saw what time it was. I excused myself and went back to Hogwarts. I went to bed and fell asleep thinking about everything that has happened today. This was the start of my plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Since the meeting I have been at Hogwarts for a few weeks. Classes have been going smoothly and the students are great. I have got to know most of my students by heart and it reminded me of how Harry always cared about everyone in the school. The Marauders have been the most fun in class and out. Watching their pranks in action is entertaining.

The next day I had a great idea for class. I got a piece of parchment out and owl a lot of few people. I went to my classroom to start the day. I did not feel up to breakfast at all. I sat at my desk and heard my stomach grumble. I sighed and then heard someone say,

"Hermione was that a growling leopard or your stomach."

I turned around to see the twins, Gideon and Fabian. I ran over to them and gave them both a big hug. Since the meeting I have been in contact with the Weasley's and the twins more often. I got to know them much better. Gideon and Fabian are just like Fred and George. Molly was not kidding when she told me that Fred and George were just like her twin brothers. I smiled to myself watching the twins bicker to each other.

"So do you want to get something to eat or not?" Gideon asked getting me out of my thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah sure." I said.

"Where do you want to go? I think we should go to the Great Hall. I miss having Hogwarts meals." Fabian said.

I followed them to my classroom door and they stepped back to open the door for me. I smirked at them and thanked them both. The twins took one side of me and each took my arms and guided me to the Great Hall. As we entered everyone was looking at us. I blushed a little bit and headed up to the teacher table and conjured up two more chairs for them. We sat down and started to each. I looked around the Great Hall and felt eyes on me. I looked right to Sirius Black and smirked at him.

*Sirius' POV*

I watched as Hermione interacted with the two strangers that I did not know who they were. I looked over to James and said,

"Who do you think the blokes are?"

"Who knows. But it seems like Hermione there knows them." He said.

I nodded and went back looking over to Hermione. She was laughing at something one of them said. I grumbled under my breath. I did not like this guy at all. I heard someone snicker at me and I turned to look at Lily Evans.

"What's so funny Evans?" I asked.

"I think someone is green with jealousy for our new professor here." Lily said smirking up to Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"You know what I am talking about. Everyone sees it. Right Potter, Remus?" She asked the others.

James just smirked and Remus spoke up and said,

"I agree with Lily. You may not see it yet or know it yourself but Padfoot you have got it bad for this witch."

I looked to my two best friends and then up to Hermione. There was something about her that got me interested to her but could I really like her that way. I have never really found a birdy that I could like that way. No bird could catch my heart like that. I just don't see it that way.

I watched her walk out of the Great Hall with the two guys. I looked over to my friends and it was like they were reading my mind because right when I got up they followed. We headed to our first class Defense Against the Dark Arts. As we got to the door you could hear laughter coming from the room. I opened the door to see her sitting on her desk talking to the two guys. Remus made a coughing noise to get their attention. Hermione looked around the guys and smiled to us.

"Wow, I don't think I have ever seen you three here early in my life. This is some kind of miracle here at works." She said with a grin.

"Well, we do love this class a lot Mi-Mi." James said with a wink.

"Mi-Mi?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we give almost all our favorite teachers nickname. Like McGonagall is Minnie. So you are Mi-Mi." James explained. "What do you think Moony Pads?"

"I think that you are going to get your ass kicked Prongs." Remus said with a smirk.

Hermione giggled at that. She looked over to me with those big brown gorgeous eyes. I smirked at her and said,

"You can call your Mi-Mi but I think I am going to call her,


	6. Chapter 6

"You can call her Mi-Mi, but I think I am going to call her Mione. I think it suites her." I asked.

*Hermione's POV*

I did not know what to say. I haven't been called 'Mione' since my time from Ron and Harry. I was shocked to say the least. I was pushed out of my thoughts by Sirius asking,

"Who are these gentlemen Mione?"

I actually forgot that Gideon and Fabian was still there. They smiled to me and I said,

"You will find out who these two gentlemen are when class starts. So you all have to wait for the rest of the class to come in."

"Come on Mi-Mi." James said with a little whine.

I laughed at him and you heard from the door,

"Mr. Potter, that is your teacher. You call her Professor or Miss Granger." McGonagall spatted at him.

"Minerva it's alright. I told my classes that they are allowed to call me by my first name and if James want to give me a nickname then I am alright with it." I explained to her.

McGonagall stood there shocked and did not know what to say. She nodded and walked away. I turned to the boys again and Gideon asked,

"Why do you allow then to call you by your first name?"

I thought about it and could tell that the Marauders were wondering the same thing. Before I could answer the rest of class was coming in. I could tell my class was out of it.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"A lot of us just got yelled at for being impropriate by calling you by your first name. But you told us it was alright." Lily explained.

A lot of other students nodded or added their comment. I was surprised what they were saying.

"Alright, listen up. I don't care what the other teachers are saying. I am here to help you learn and find yourself. I want to make a connection with all my students. I don't believe if you call them by their sir name that it is not connect but instead making a line saying that I am your teacher and you are the student. I believe that students are able to teach the teacher a few things." I paused. I was thinking of Harry and then I smiled and said,

"I am going to tell you a secret. Something a great friend told me and it changed my life forever. He said, 'Every great witch and wizard came from one place. Here at Hogwarts, so if they can do it than why not us.' Everyone started out in one spot. They all went through different thing but ended up in the same place. I think if you have more support and love on your side, it doesn't matter who they are. All that matters is that you know that you can trust them and so it doesn't really matter who they are or how they are connected to you. And I hope that I am considered one of those people to you. You can come to me for anything. I am here for you all."

I turned to look at each person in the eyes. Right when I landed on Lily's it felt like Harry was staring at me telling me that he is proud of me. I sighed and then said,

"Alright, let's start class. You all must me wondering who these two gentlemen are." I pointed to Gideon and Fabian. "These two are Gideon and Fabian Prewitt." I introduced.

*Third Person*

The students looked at Hermione. A lot of them took what she said to heart. James looked over to Sirius and Remus. They had the same look in their eyes as he did but did not say anything about it. They focused back onto the lesson.

"So I'm wondering why are they here?" Snape asked.

Hermione turned to them and grinned. She then turned to them and asked,

"Why do you think they are here?"

"Are they Aurors?" Some asked from the back.

Hermione shook her head and then pointed to someone else.

"Are they secret agents?"

Hermione smirked and laughed at that. Gideon and Fabian looked at Hermione and said,

"That hurts that you don't think that we could be secret agents."

"You two are nothing like secret agents. But they know firsthand of fighting for their life. I think that they can help you all with your dueling and techniques." Hermione explained.

Hermione let the boys have the floor. They started to show the class different techniques and how to show different fighting ways. Before she let the class go Snape spoke up and said,

"What are you trying to do here? We are not soldiers."

Hermione turned to him. She did not like what he just said,

"What did you just say? I know that you all are not soldiers but I am here to teach you how to survive. I know everyone else is hiding something from you but I am going to hide nothing from you. You all need to know that there is going to be a war and when you leave school you are going to need to know how to protect the ones you love. Because it's different from school. When you are in school you get to try again when you make a mistake but when you are in the real world there is no trying again when someone you love or yourself is at the brisk of death." Hermione paused. She sighed and said,

"I know that you do not want to hear this but it's the truth. I have seen it firsthand. And if you all think that if I am going to let you stand here talking shit about my class and the way I teach it then I don't want to see you back here. Do I make myself clear? I am here to help you and make yourself better and I can only do that if you help yourself."

Hermione turned and walked up the stairs of her classroom and shut the door. Everyone looked at each other and didn't know what to do. They left the classroom. The Marauders stood there. They did not think it was right to leave just yet. They looked to Fabian and Gideon.

"We will go check on her. You lot stay here." Fabian said.

The twins went up the stairs to where Hermione was sitting at her desk. They could hear crying coming from inside the classroom. Hermione sat at her desk and did not say a word when she heard the knock on the door. Fabian and Gideon stepped in. They shut the door behind them.

"Hermione?" Gideon asked.

Hermione did not look up. But she did walk around the desk and looked into a tall mirror. You could see all the scars and torture that she has been through.

"All my life I have been fighting and here I get the chance to change everything. But I feel like I'm disappointing them." Hermione said.

She turned to Gideon and Fabian. They did not have anything to say. They were surprised at the sight of Hermione. She turned around embarrass. She did not like the sight of herself anymore.

"Hey, don't turn away." Fabian said touching her shoulder.

Hermione turned to look at Fabian and Gideon. They smiled to her and Gideon said,

"There are three boys down there worried about you."

Hermione smiled at them. They walked out of the office and Hermione saw that James, Remus, and Sirius were still standing there waiting. She walked down and they were looking at her with mouths open. She turned to Fabian and Gideon confused.

"Let me guess. You always glamour yourself to hid the scars?" Fabian asked.

Then it clicked to why they were staring at her like that. She blushed a little bit. She took her wand out to cast the spell but Remus took her hand into his and shook his head. She smiled to him. She watched as Fabian and Gideon leave and then it was just the Marauders and herself. They stood there in silence. She looked to the clock and saw that it was time for them to get to their next class. She did not realize that she let her class out early.

"You boys better get to your next class. Here are some passes if you get there late. We can talk later. Come by during lunch and we can talk then." Hermione explained.

The boys nodded and head toward the door.

"You think you know everything. Who are you?" A voice said from the door.

Hermione turned around to see,


	7. Chapter 7

"You think you know everything. Who are you?" A voice said from the door.

Hermione turned around to see a student standing there. Hermione saw he was wearing Slytherin ties. She groaned silently. She did not recognize this student. He looked like a seventh year. He was tall and Hermione would not call him handsome but he was alright looking.

"How can I help you Mr.?" Hermione asked.

"My name Miss is Rodolphus Lestrange. I am a seventh year Slytherins." He introduced himself.

Hermione did not know what to say. Right when she heard the last name. Hermione grabbed her arm and did not say anything. She looked up at him and then asked,

"What can I do for you?"

"I want to know who you are. You are very mysterious Miss Granger." He stated.

Rodolphus stepped forward to Hermione. She quickly stepped back. Hermione did not like how he was looking at her. It made her feel uncomfortable. Before she could say anything else, the bell rang again. Hermione smiled and said,

"If you excuse me. I have a class to get ready for and you have a class to get to Mr. Lestrange."

Hermione turned to go back to her office. She turned to see him still standing there but when Hermione glared at him, Rodolphus started to the door and then turned to say,

"I will figure you out. I promise you that."

The rest of the day went by fast. She had what Rodolphus in the back of her head. But she was not going to let that bother her right now. She had other things to worry about. Hermione sat at her desk during lunch. Hermione looked out the window when she heard someone knocking on her door. She turned to see the Marauders. Hermione smiled at them.

*Sirius's POV*

We walked down the corridors to Hermione's office. We wanted to make sure that she was alright. I also wanted to know why Rodolphus Lestrange was talking to her. I did not trust that guy at all. We entered the class and did not see here there. Remus pointed up to her office and we started to walk up. The door was slightly open and I could see her sitting at her desk looking out of the window.

We just stood there watching her. I thought she looked so beautiful in that lighting. I shook my head. I did not know what I was thinking. These feelings are confusing me. I have never felt like this for someone before. Remus knocked on the door and got me out of my thoughts. Hermione turned around to us.

"Hey guys. Come sit down." Hermione said conjuring chairs up for us.

"Hi Hermione. We wanted to see how you are doing." James stated.

"That's sweet of you guys. So how is the rest of your day going?" She asked.

"It's boring. But what do you expect it's school." I said with a smirk.

"Oh you can't mean that. School can be interesting. Trust me. I should know. I had such an eventful schooling but my school was not like others. We were," Hermione paused and then said,

"You can find something interesting about school. There has to be at least on class that you all like."

"Yeah, there is. That's DADA. We love this class." James stated.

Hermione smiled and said,

"I heard that you guys are top of your classes but no one knows that. Why is that?"

"Well, everyone knows that Remus here is a smarty pants. But for James and myself, we like to keep it down low. We are more of the jokesters than anything else. It might give everyone the wrong idea." I explained.

"Oh really. Are you afraid that everyone will think of you as smart? Oh for heaven sake it would be horrible for you two to get some recognition that you deserve other than about your pranks. You use your knowledge to make peoples day." Hermione said with a smirk and wink.

I looked over to the guys and smirked. Hermione was something else. It's like she understands us. We continued talking about everything and anything. No one wanted to bring up the big question that is bothering us the most. I want to know about her scars. She has to be so brave to have those. I tried to listen to the conversation but I could not concentrate. I was just watching Hermione. Right when she stretched her arms I could see something on her arm.

"What's that?" I blurted out.

Hermione looked at me confused and then looked down at her arm. She pulled her sleeve back down quickly. Hermione looked at each of us and then landed onto my eyes. I could see the embarrassment and pain in them. I wish I did not say anything. But I could not help it.

"Well, this is something I got during one of my," Hermione paused. I could tell she was trying to find her words.

"It's something I got during one…. Let me explain something to you three. I have been through a lot and I have seen a lot. These scars that you see has a story behind it and I am not proud on some of them but this is what happens." Hermione explained.

"But you are a hero than." James admitted.

"I am not hero. I am just someone trying to make this world a better place for the future. We may not be able to change our future but we can help the future generation have a better future where there is no war." Hermione explained.

"So the one on your arm is one that you are not proud of?" I asked concerned.

Hermione sighed and took her jacket off. Right there on her arm was the word 'MUDBLOOD' knifed into it. I did not know what to say. It made me feel sick but not because of her but because I want to hurt the person that did this to her.

"Hermione," James started. "You are showing us that there is more than any of us has known. We may not have known you for long but we trust you and you have shown us so much in just one day."

Hermione smiled at that. She looked at the time and realized that lunch was over. Hermione got up and said,

"That means a lot James. But I hate to cut this short but you all have classes to get to."

We all groaned. I watched her smile at us and walk us back to her classroom. We did not realize that class was about to start so soon until we saw that there were students coming into Hermione's classroom. They all started at us. It was seventh years here. I saw in the room was Rodolphus sitting there. He was grinning at Hermione. She did give him any knowledge at all.

"Alright you three, get to class. Here are passes. Blame it on me alright." Hermione stated.

We nodded. I walked out with the guys and then turned to look back to Hermione. She smiled to me and I walked back up to her.

"What do you need Sirius?" She asked.

"I just want to thank you for everything that you have done for us and what you have done to protect everyone in the world that made you have those scars. You may not think of yourself as a hero but in my eyes you're more than that."


	8. Chapter 8

*Hermione's POV*

I walked into the Great Hall for dinner. It was strange to be her when I should be back with my friends in my time fighting for my life. Everywhere I turned I could remember every moment of the war at Hogwarts. Every turn there is shadows and nightmares of everything that has happened to this school. But there are those spots that made me smile because they reminded me of the good times with my best friends.

I sat down at the teacher table next to Minerva McGonagall. She smiled to me and asked,

"How did your first day go so far?"

"It has been interesting. I enjoy the subject I am teaching. Everyone is very helpful." Hermione explained.

Right then there was a crash and James and Sirius came in flying on their brooms holding a banner that said, 'Lily Evans Go Out with James Potter!' Everyone tired not to laugh but there was a few Slytherin's laughing. James landed in front of Lily and asked,

"So will you go out with me Lily flower?"

"What no fireworks?" Lily asked sarcastically.

Everyone started to laugh at that but James was to love stuck to catch the joke. He spoke up and said,

"Well, there is no way to set off fireworks safely in the school silly. But if there was a way then I would have done it for you."

Everyone kept laughing and Lily was getting red. She looked at James anger and screamed,

"No!"

Right when the two best friends came in on their brooms it reminded me of Fred and George. For a moment I thought I was back in my time. But then I saw the banner and realized that it was James and Sirius. I couldn't help but laugh at the firework joke. Know that Fred and George set fireworks off in school and not catch it on fire was incredible.

Minerva looked at me in disbelief and then back to James and Sirius. She then stood up and walked over to the boys. She then tapped their shoulders and said,

"Detention boys. Now if you would let everyone get back to enjoying their dinner. We would all appreciate that."

"Of course Minnie. Anything for you." Sirius said with a gentlemen bow.

I had to hide a smile and laugh as McGonagall yelled at them for calling her Minnie. Sirius looked up to me and gave me a wink. I just shook my head and watched as McGonagall sat back down at the teacher table. She sighed and said,

"What am I supposed to do with those two? I give them detentions but it does not faze them at all. I thought having Remus Lupin as prefect would help in a way but it doesn't."

"They are just trying to have fun. It's just harmless fun. No one is getting hurt. Plus James is just trying to win the girl of his dreams over and show her how much he cares about her." I explained to McGonagall.

She looked at me confused and she smiled and said,

"I will take you up on that Professor."

I nodded to her. This was going to be an interesting night. I had a lot of ideas going through my head on what I should do. But there was only one thing that popped out on the prefect solution. Rest of dinner was peaceful and uneventful. I kept looking over to the students at their table. It was not that eventful and fun at the teacher's table. I looked at the Marauders and could see Harry in him. When they are laughing it reminded me of the times I has with Ron and Harry in the Great Hall, all the laughs and jokes that were made. I smiled to myself and let myself go into daydream.

*James's POV*

I grabbed Sirius and we went to start our plan. He smiled to me excitedly and said,

"I hope this works Prongs."

"It will work." I explained.

We got on our brooms and zoomed into the Great Hall. We let the banner down and I landed in front of Lily and asked,

"So will you go out with me Lily flower?"

"What no fireworks?" Lily asked me sarcastically.

I smiled to her and heard everyone laughing at that. I did not care that she was being sarcastic with me. It showed me that she had a sassy side to her. I then spoke up and said,

"Well, there is no way to set off fireworks safely in this amazing school silly. But if there was a way then I would have done it for you."

Lily face turned red and she looked at me anger and screamed,

"No!"

Sirius and I knew what was going to happen next. Right there McGonagall came walking up to us. She glared at both of us and said,

"Detention both of you."

I zooned her ranting out but I knew Sirius was going to get us in more trouble when I heard her tell us we now have two detentions. We sat down next to Remus smirking. Remus patted me on the shoulder and said,

"She will come around soon or later Prongs. I would rethink your way of approaching the matter though."

I nodded and told Remus that I would put his idea into mind and looked over to my best friend and saw him starring at our new DADA teacher. She looked over to us and smiled. Sirius gave her his famous smirk and wink. But it looked like it did not faze her. I laughed at his shocked face and said,

"Wow Pads did not know that your charm did not work on everyone."

"Well, she is just a challenge." Sirius stated.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and Sirius and I had to go to detention. We walked down to find McGonagall and she stepped aside and said,

"Here is the professor that you will be serving detention with."

Right there stood Professor…


	9. Chapter 9

Right there stood Professor Granger. We starred at her and she told McGonagall that she had it. She took us to her class room and said,

"You will be having detention with me. Don't worry it won't be anything hard. I just want you to help me organize my room to make it neater and personal."

I looked over to Sirius and saw him smirking. This was actually going to be a little easy. All we had to do as organize shelfs and things like that. Hermione started to tell us what to do and we went to work.

*Hermione's POV*

I went to my books and started to look through them. These were older than what she was used to. I walked to my desk and took out my notes. I started to write some more and then I felt eyes on me. I looked over to see Sirius staring at me. I smiled to him and asked,

"Can I help you Sirius?"

"I am just wondering what you are writing. You look like you are distracted." Sirius asked.

I looked down at my notes and I smiled. These notes were important to me. I was writing everything down. I did not want to forget everything that had happened in the future. This was the biggest leap and I was going to jump right in. I looked up to Sirius and said,

"Alright boys, let's take a break."

James and Sirius looked at me surprised and came to sat down in front of me. I smiled to them and said,

"You two are brave men. I think you will go far in life and your pranks are just a way to express yourself and bring the happiness to this school and there is hope in your eyes."

The boys grinned at me and then James asked,

"You don't think our pranks are foolish?"

"Of course not. But there are some that could be harmful to others. If I were you I would focus on making everyone laugh and have a smile, then just a small group. I once knew these two boys they were older than me but they had a heart for the pranks. They would make everyone's day. I knew that they would do big things. But they never were meant to finish school the way they did. So one day they made a big show and left on their brooms. They turned a whole hallway into a swamp. It was incredible. I am not saying that it's alright to drop out of school." I started to ramble.

"So what are you trying to say Mione?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"That you guys be you and if people do not agree don't care about them. Because being yourself is the best thing ever and James can I give you advice on Lily?" I asked.

He nodded and I continued,

"If you really care about this girl than dial it down a little bit. You should treat her as a friend and let her see a different side of you. One that isn't always cocky."

James looked at me smiling and said,

"I think I can do that. Hermione do you think it would work?"

"Of course I do. But you have to stick with it. Do you understand?" I stated.

James nodded and Hermione saw what time it was. She dismissed them early.

*Remus' POV*

I waited for my two best friends for them to get out. They walked into the common room and right up to me. I smiled to them and asked,

"How was detention?"

"It was interesting. We had…" Sirius about to say.

"Hermione as your detention professor." I stated.

"How did you know that?" James asked.

Sirius just shook his head and said,

"You're an idiot sometimes Prongs. Moony is near his monthly thing."

James just slapped himself on the forehead and did know what he was going to say. Of course he was able to know who we had detention with because of the scent on him. I just shook my head and laughed at them. I sighed and said,

"You two are both idiots."

The rest of the night James and Sirius was telling me about their detention with Hermione. She made them organize her classroom. But what mostly interested me was Sirius telling me about her writing in this notebook. He said that she was lost in a train of thought. But she would not tell them anything about it.

"Well, I guess we will have to keep a close eye on our dear teacher now. Don't you agree guys?"


	10. Chapter 10

Since their detention the Marauders have been keeping an eye on their teacher Hermione. Hermione was slowly getting used to being in the past but there were still those moments. This morning was different. Hermione sat in her office grading papers for class.

*Hermione's POV*

I was enjoying a peaceful Saturday morning. When suddenly Minerva ran in and quickly said,

"You are wanted to the headquarter for a mission."

I nodded and thanked her. I quickly got up and changed into something more appropriate. I walked out of my office and headed down the hall to the gates of Hogwarts. There I would apparate. But then I bumped into the Marauders. They smiled to me and Sirius asked,

"How are you Mione?"

"I am well. How are you boys doing today?" I asked.

"We are well. Would you like to take a walk down to the lake and enjoy the nice weather today?" Asked Remus.

"Oh I cannot. I have other occupations today that needs my immediate attention. But I hope you boys will enjoy the day for me." I told them as I walked out to the gate.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see the Marauders following me. I sighed and faced them. I raised my eyebrow starring at them. They just smiled at me and I could see that Remus was just going along to make sure they don't get into much trouble. I smiled to Remus and said,

"It is hard to be the good one surrounded by the troublemakers."

He smiled to me with laugh and said,

"It is challenging but it is worth it to have some great friends."

I nodded and then said,

"Now if you lot will excuse me I have to be leaving. And no, you cannot follow me because I will know."

I turned back around before they could say anything and walked through the gate and apparated away. I sighed as I landed and faced the place where we had our meeting. There waiting for me was Alastor and Arthur waiting for me. I walked up to them and gave them both a smile. Arthur returned my smile but Alastor had the same old grim look on his face. I just shook my head and walked in. They followed me and I walked up to Albus and asked,

"What do you have for me today?"

"Well, I need you to go to the Ministry with Alastor and show him all of the spies that are in the departments that you know about." Dumbledore explained.

I thought about it and then said,

"Why couldn't I just write the names down for you instead?"

"Because Alastor wants to see them for himself and I know that you know most of them. Would you please do this for us?" Albus asked.

I nodded and followed Alastor out to the street. He turned to me and said,

"Do not mess this up. I will know if you are just faking."

I just huffed and walked pasted him. I could not believe for my first mission I had to be with this guy. We entered Ministry and I followed him. I looked around and did not recognize much people. Alastor turned to me and said,

"Your cover is that you are shadowing me to do some research for your class to help improve your student out some more."

I nodded and followed Alastor to his department. He took me to his office and sat at his chair. I looked around and saw that it was plain. I did not expect anything else form him. I sat in one of the chair and asked,

"So what do I do now?"

"You are going to wait for a while and then we will be walking around and you can point out the spies to me." Alastor explained.

I nodded and watched him work for a little bit. Lots of Aurors came in and out but the one stuck out. It was Charles Potter. He came in and spoke to Moody.

"Hey Alastor, thought I saw you come in. Did you hear the situation in sector twelve?" He asked.

"Sure did. I had to go clean it up myself. That is the last time I let rookies out right away." Alastor stated.

Charles started to laugh at his statement. Then Alastor asked,

"How is your boys?"

"They are good. Sirius won't stop talking about their new DADA teacher. I guess she is the youngest they have ever had. She is different James said but a good different. I don't know. I think that she might have a lot to prove. I heard that she is unknown and mysterious. I don't like that. I think I might have a word to Dumbledore about her and try to get a background about her." Charles explained.

I laughed about it and then Charles turned to me. He looked at me surprised. He smiled to me and said,

"I did not see you there. Who would you be?"

"I am Miss Hermione Granger. It is nice to meet James' father. I see where he gets his looks." I stated.

"Oh you know my son. I don't think he has mentioned you before in his letter." Charles said.

Alastor just sat there trying not to laugh. He looked over to me and I said,

"Oh but you have. I am sorry that you have concerns on how I teach your child in my class. What is it that you have concern about me?"

Charles dropped his mouth and did not know what to say. Moody took this moment and said,

"Charles let me introduce you to Professor Hermione Granger. I think you know what class she teaches."

Charles looked at me surprised and said,

"I am so sorry Miss Granger. I did not know that you were here. I do not know what to say."

"Of course you don't because you only said all that stuff because you thought I was not here and you did not know who I was. You were speaking your mind about something you do not have control over. I feel that you have embarrassed yourself more than me. I just feel insulted. I already knew that there would be parents that would not agree with me as a teacher but I did not think James's parents would mind because I find James very acceptable as a person who does not judge anyone by first looks or hearsay." I said getting up.

I looked over to Alastor and said,

"I will be right back. I feel that I should go and visit Arthur."

I then left and let the two gentlemen have their privacy to talk.

*Third Person POV*

Charles looked over to Alastor once Hermione left them. He glared at Alastor and said,

"A warning would have been nice."

"I thought you saw here there. I am not sorry to not interduce her to you." Alastor said.

"What is she doing here?" He asked.

"If Dorea and yourself were at the last few meeting the you would have meet her." Alastor stated.

"Wait, she is part of the Order? How does she even know about it? I thought people had to be invited into it." Charles asked.

"She was invited by not just Minerva but also acquainted with Albus himself. He says that she will be able to help with our side to defeat the darkness for good." Alastor explained.

Charles thought about it for a second and did not know what to say. He could not believe that girl could do anything. But her figure was all scared up and it was like she has been through hell. He sighed and was ashamed of himself on how his first impress went with her. He said his goodbyes and left Alastor's office.

*Hermione's POV*

I got to Arthur's office. I had been the same one for years. I entered and looked around. There was no one there. But then I heard someone cough and I turned to see a man that I did not know. He smiled for me and asked,

"Who would you be looking for?"

"I am looking for Arthur. I am a friend of his. Thought I would come and chat with him." I explained.

"Well, Arthur stepped out for a little bit but I can tell him that you stopped by." The man said.

I nodded and told him that it would not be necessary. I would see him later anyways. The man nodded and I walked back to Alastor's office. Right then I saw Arthur and smiled.

"I just went to your office to say hi." I told him.

He laughed and said,

"Well, hello. How are you Hermione?"

"I am well I guess." I said.

"What is the matter?" He asked concerned.

"It is nothing. I am just a little frustrated. I just meet Charles Potter and he had a few words to say about me teaching his child. He did not know that I was there and that I was his professor. I am just insulted but I will get over it. Don't worry about it." I told him.

"Well, I am sorry that you are feeling this way but if there is anything Molly or I can do. Please do not hesitate to ask. Oh and Molly has been meaning to write you and invite you to tea or dinner sometime." Arthur said.

"Thanks. I will write to Molly and tell her when I am available for one of those. I should be getting back to Alastor. I was not supposed to leave his office unless he left too. Oh well." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Arthur snickered and walked the opposite way. I got back to his office and Alastor did not say a word. The rest of the day was uneventful. We walked around the Ministry. It looked like he was giving me a tour but it was me pointing out spies. There was a few that were there that I remembered them telling me about. I also told Alastor a few other things about the Ministry to look out for. It looked like he took it to heart and was going to try to remember it.

By the time I got by to Hogwarts it was already dinner. I ran up to my office and quickly got changed and went to down to the Great Hall to eat dinner with the others. I smiled to Dumbledore as I took my seat next to Minerva and Hagrid. The rest of the night was uneventful. I had a few stars from the Marauders but I was used to that. I knew I would have to talk to them sooner or later about it but for right now it was harmless. I sighed and collapsed right on my bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The day went by fast after McGonagall told me about the meeting. Too fast for my liking. It was almost time for the meeting and I was dreading it. I would have to face Charles Potter again and meet Dorea for the first time. I sighed and looked around my class room. I was trying to distract myself from all my thoughts. This meeting was going to be one of the most important one's ever. I was going to oversee it all.

If Harry could see me now he would be impressed. I don't know how he does it. Harry made it look easy. Right there I heard a knock on my door and there stood Minerva. She gave me a smile and said,

"Did I disturb your thoughts?"

I shook my head and said,

"I was just in a daze of sort. Is it time?"

She nodded and I got up to join her at the door. We walked up to my office and used the floo. She went first and then I stepped in once the flames calmed down. I took a deep breath and said,

"Potter Manor!"

Minerva was waiting by the fireplace for me. We walked into the big dining room. Everyone was waiting around talking. I saw Fabian and Gideon. I the corner talking to a woman. Fabian waved me over and there stood was a tall slim woman with long black hair. I gave her a once over and knew who she was. Both Fabian and Gideon gave me a hug.

"Dorea we would like to introduce you to Hermione Granger." Fabian introduced.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I have a lot about you from these two. Your name sounds so familiar. Have we meet before?" She asked.

"No, but I have meet your children. They are great boys." I said.

She gave me a look. You could tell she was confused. I smiled and said,

"Didn't these two or your husband tell you I am a professor at Hogwarts."

"No, are you the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher my children cannot stop talking about?" She asked.

"Yes, she is dear. This is Professor Granger." Charles said from behind me.

I turned around and looked at him. He gave me a sweet smile and said,

"It's nice to see you again Miss Granger."

"Please call me Hermione. Professor or miss sounds too proper." I said sweetly.

He nodded and Dorea asked,

"So how do you know my children beside classes?"

"They are great. They are some of my best students. I have to say they are good friends of mine." I shared.

They were surprised. I snickered a little bit and then Dumbledore got all our attention and we got down to business. Everyone went quiet and took a seat. It was a big crowd this time. I took a deep breath as Dumbledore talked. It was similar business and then he said,

"Now I am going to let Hermione have the floor."

Everyone looked my way and I stood up and went to the front. There was a few people confused and you could see the confusion on Dorea's and Charles face. I looked around and said,

"You all are thinking what does this girl know that will help. But I know things that would make the hair on your skin curl. Things that would save lives and change the future forever. Now let's get down to business."

I explained some plans that we were going to do and you could see that some of the people were not believing me. I sighed and said,

"If you don't want to believe me or take me serious then I hope you are ready to write your will out because it will be your death."

I know that it was mean to say but they had to hear it. Right then you could see that some of them took me serious now. I sat back down and Gideon whispered to me,

"That was badass girl."

I smirked at him and thanked him for that. As the rest of the meeting went on I could feel a set of eyes on me. I turned slowly to see Charles looking at me. I sighed and knew that I would have to talk to him privately later.

Everyone started to leave. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped a little bit. I heard a snicker from behind me and I turned to see Fabian smirking at me. I glared at him and said,

"That is so not funny. The last person that tried that got stunned so hard they could not move for hours."

He gave me a look and then said,

"Sorry Hermione, you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got to take care of a few things. So, I will talk to you guys later. Tell your sister I say hi and I am sorry that I couldn't talk to her today. That we will catch up soon." I told him.

Fabian nodded and gave me a quick hug and said,

"Alright, I can see in your eyes that you have a mission to take care of so I will let you go. See you later. Let's have lunch sometime in Hogsmeade."

I nodded and walked away. I could not see Charles anywhere. Then I saw Dorea slip out of the room. I followed her and saw she was meeting up with her husband. I made a noise and they both looked at me.

"We need to talk." I said.

They nodded and before we could talk I saw Dumbledore standing in the door way. He gave us a grin and said,

"Everyone has left and I would like to thank you for allowing us use your house for a meeting spot. We shall see you back at Hogwarts Hermione dear."

"Of course Dumbledore." I said and then went back looking at the Potters.

"So Pro… Hermione what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Dorea asked.

"I want to tell you that you may not trust me or know who I am but I hope one day that will change. This all doesn't make sense to you but it would be helpful to know that there are a few people here that I can trust." I said truthfully.

Dorea stepped forward and then said,

"I have nothing bad to think about you. My children have been saying so much good things and you have only taught them a few things. I would love to get to know you and have you as a friend. It's different to be friends with one of my children's friend but you are incredibly different. In a good way!"

I smiled to her and then turned to Charles. He had been quiet about it all. I gave him a look to get his point of view on this.

"I know you hate not knowing about me or my past but in good time you will. I know that as an Aurror you have trust issues with new people mostly since it is a war it is hard that way." I said.

You could see in his eyes that he could he was understanding and I smiled to him and said,

"I will let you have time and we can talk later Charles."

He nodded and we end it like that. I went back to Hogwarts, I ended up in my office. I sighed looking at the stack of papers I needed to grade. Right there in the middle of my desk was a package. I slowly opened it after cast a few charms making sure it was harmless. There inside it was a bottle of some type of liquid. I picked up the note and read,

 _ **For a quick escape whenever you need it. Hope it help.**_

But no one signed it. I looked around confused. I sat the bottle down on my desk and looked at it. This was confusing as is. I know that I had to do some test on this potion. I was not going to use something that could be poison for all I know. I just huffed and sat down in my chair. This was going to be a long night.


	12. Chapter 12

I sighed and looked out the window. You could see the sun was rising. I stayed up all night trying to figure out this potion. But I still did not know what it was and what it was made of. I knew I had to go to Dumbledore to get his help.

I walked out of my office and up to Dumbledore's office. He was not in there yet and I just looked around. I sent him a message telling him I need to meet with him now in his office. His office not have a lot of stuff like it did in the future. I smiled when I recognized a few things in his office.

"Miss Granger how can I help you?" Dumbledore asked.

I showed him the bottle and said,

"It was on my desk last night but I do not know who it's from and what it does."

He looked at the bottle and started to do his own experiment. I told him everything I tried and tested. He looked over to me and said,

"This may take a while. Go enjoy your day or at least try. I will notify you when I know something about it."

I nodded and headed down the stairs. I did not have a lot to do so I went for a walk down by the lake. It was peaceful in the morning. I was lost in my mind thinking about everything that I did not realize that someone was following.

"Hey Mione!"

I turned to see Sirius was smiling at me. I smiled back and said,

"Hey Sirius, what are you doing up so early?"

"We have Quidditch practice today. You want to watch?" He asked.

I looked over to the pitch and thought about it for a minute. I thought it would give me something to keep my mind off the potion. I nodded and we headed over to the pitch together. I sat down in the stands. I watched as a few others came to watch. Remus came up to me and sat down with me.

"Good morning Hermione. How are you?" Remus asked politely.

"I'm good. How are you Remus? You do not look so well." I stated.

But I knew why he looked so ill. It was getting close to the full moon. I knew that he was going to be getting worse as it got closer to the full moon. He just smiled and said,

"I'm alright. You under the weather. I will get better soon."

I just gave him a smile and left it at that. We went back to watching the guys practice. They were good. We sat there in silence. Once they were done. James and Sirius walked over to us. James smiled to me and said,

"Hermione, it is great to see you. I actually have to talk to you."

I looked at him confused. He smiled and said,

"My parents want to meet you. I guess you made an impression on my father when you went to the Ministry."

I didn't know what to say. I thought Charles would not want to talk to me after our first meeting. I could see that James did not know about our first meeting. He was just smiling about it.

"You are going to love James' parents. They are the best." Sirius pipped up.

"Well, I guess I will owl them and see when it would be best to meet." I said trying to sound excited.

I looked over to Remus and I could see that he knew something was wrong but he did not say anything. He spoke up and asked,

"Does anyone want to go and get some lunch? We all missed breakfast."

"Sounds great. Would you like to join us Hermione? Or would you not want to eat at the student's table?" Sirius asked with a joke.

"Of course I would like to join you. I would never feel embarrassed about eating at the student's table." I told them giving him a glare.

We walked into the Great Hall and I felt so many eyes on me while I sat down with the Marauders. I looked up to the teacher's table and saw the teachers looked at me confused and some of them even looked at me in disgust. I did not care what they thought. Right then a note appeared in front of me and I looked at it. I sighed and said,

"I hate to do this to you guys but I am going to have to do a rain check on lunch with you guys. I have an important business to take care of."

I got up and headed up to Dumbledore's office. I was hoping that it was all good news. I got up to his office and saw that McGonagall and Slughorn were there. I took a deep breath and asked,

"What did you find out Dumbledore?"

"Well, Hermione I did everything I could test and I found out that this potion with the help of Horace. We think it is….


	13. Chapter 13

"Well, Hermione I did everything I could test and I found out that this potion with the help of Horace. We think it is to erase everything." Dumbledore explained.

I did not know what to say. I could not believe it. I looked at Dumbledore and asked quietly,

"Who knows?"

"That is the question I am worried about, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore admitted.

I did not know what to do or say. There was a lot going through my brain. There was someone out there that knew something about me and I fear that they know too much. I walked out of Dumbledore's office in a daze. I did not know where I was going but I knew one thing was that I was in danger.

I looked around and saw that I was by the big tree near the lake. I always came here with my two best friends when there was something wrong. I sighed and sat down. I closed my eyes and thought about my best friends and all the great memories we had around the tree.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hermione?" Harry asked._

 _"Yes Harry. What is it?" I asked._

 _"How do you think this is all going to end? Will we all be alright?" Harry asked._

 _Ron looked over to his best friends and you knew he was thinking about the same thing. They just came back from Dumbledore's funeral. Molly gave them time on Hogwarts grounds. Hermione sighed and said,_

 _"Well, I think everything has changed and I think that we have changed a lot since we were eleven. But I do know is that everything will turn out right. Because our friendship means so much that it is inspiring to others. We give hope to everyone. I promise you that the future will be brighter because of what we all are sacrificing."_

 _"Just promise me that we will stick together no matter what. We are the truest of friends. We are the second generation of the Marauders." Harry said smiling._

 _*End flashback*_

"I am so sorry Harry. I broke your promise. But I do promise to make the future better for you all." I said under my breath.

"Hermione, are you alright?" A voice asked from behind me.

I knew the voice as but I did not want them to see me like this. I sighed and said,

"I'm alright. Thanks for asking. I just have a lot but don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? Because it seems like you are not. Mione please look at me?" The voice said.

I did not know what to do but something about his voice made me turn around. There I was facing Sirius Black. I looked down quickly. I swear I saw pity in his eyes. A hand touched my chin and made me look up. I was eye to eye looking at Sirius in the face. He sat down next to me and said,

"I can tell you have a lot of walls and is closed up. I don't know what exactly you been through but if you need someone to have a shoulder to cry on then I'm here for you." He said.

I gave him this look and a lot was going through my brain. The Sirius I knew from my time was different from this Sirius. This Sirius was more light and free. You could tell that he had some secrets but nothing like the future one. But there was still the fact that he was as caring now as he was in the future.

I did not know what happened next. It all happened all so fast. I was kissing Sirius Black and he was kissing me back.


	14. Chapter 14

Things have been different since the kiss between Sirius and me. You could tell that something happened between us. I tried to avoid them all I can. I did not know what to do about Sirius right now. I did not need these feelings right now. I had a mission and that was top priority. Plus, I don't think anything could happen because I am his teacher.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I couldn't help but think about him and get distracted about it all. It was too complicating. I heard a knock on the and looked up to see Fabian standing there. I got up and walked over to him to give him a hug.

"What are you doing here? Where's Gideon?" I asked.

"Gideon is on a mission and I was not need. So I thought I would come and see my favorite witch." He told me.

I smiled about that. Fabian and Gideon really reminded me of Fred and George. But there was a few differences with the two twins. I could see it and I just smiled at it. I defiantly had to make sure those two stay alive long enough to see their twin nephews. Molly always regretted for her sons not to meet their uncles. But fate was an evil thing.

"What are you up too?" Fabian asked me.

I smiled and said,

"Grading papers."

"Wow sounds like fun. So you are stuck in here while all your students are out in Hogsmeade enjoying their day. Plus you are still young enough to fit in with them." Fabian said with a smirk.

I just laughed and said,

"Then what do you have planned?"

"Well, I was hoping a very clever and beautiful witch would accompany me to Hogsmeade." Fabian asked with a flirty smirk.

I sighed and looked over to my desk. I did deserve a break and the papers would be there when I get back. I then looked out the window and smiled. I grabbed a cloak and followed him out. We walked beside each other and headed down to Hogsmeade.

"So where do you want to start?" He asked.

I looked around and said,

"How about we walk around and window shop for right now. Then head to Three Broomsticks for lunch."

He nodded and led me down the path. We walked in silence for a little while enjoying our surroundings. I smiled to myself. I forgot how good it was to just relax and let my guard down for a little while. I look over to Fabian and smile.

"Thank you for bring me out here."

"I'm glad to help." He said.

We kept walking around and then I heard my stomach start to growl. Fabian looked at me with a laugh and said,

"You hungry?"

I snickered too and nodded. We headed to the Three Broomsticks. I went to get a table while he ordered for us. I sat there looking around. I looked over to the back corner and saw the big booth. I smiled to myself and remember all the good times I had here with Harry and Ron.

"Hermione?" I heard.

I looked up and saw Remus standing there. I smiled to him and said,

"Hello Remus. How are you?"

"I'm good. What are you doing here?" He asked a little shocked.

I couldn't help but laugh about this. Remus blushed a little bit. You could see that he was a little embarrassed about his question. I gave him a smile and said,

"It's alright Remus. I know it must be weird to see one of your teachers out. But I am here with a friend. Are you here alone or are the boys with you somewhere?"

"Sirius and James went to Zonkos to see some new products. But they will be meeting me here soon. If that is what you are wondering." Remus said with a concerned looked.

I nodded and was about to explain myself before Remus said,

"Don't worry about it Hermione. I understand. You just need time and James and I understand."

He then walked away. That was one thing I always loved about Remus. He was so understanding and Harry must have got his understanding from James and Lily. I realized he said nothing about Sirius. I wonder what he thought about this right now. I sighed and then Fabian gave me a look. I just shrugged and Fabian sat down across from me.

"So how are the students treating you?" Fabian asked.

"They are all great but of course there are a few that are still very unsure about me. Most of them are Slytherins." I told him.

He just nodded and then asked,

"How did things go with Charles?"

I gave him a looked and could not believe it. He smiled at me and said,

"You are not the only one that is observant about your surroundings."

I just smiled and said,

"Things went alright. I know that he doesn't really trust me just yet because of all the secret I hold but that is how it must be for now. For mine and all your guys safety."

Fabian nodded and you could tell he understood. I smiled and said,

"Thank you for being such a great friend to me. I don't have many of them since I got here. But it's nice to have a few that trust me."

"Well, Gideon and myself will always be your friend no matter what. You are something special and we know when not to have a great friend like you." He explained.

I smiled to him and then you heard the doors open and there walked in was James and Sirius. They walked past me and you could see that Sirius saw me. He quickly looked away and went to join Remus at the booth in the back. I sighed and looked down at my drink. Fabian grabbed my hand and gave me a look. I sighed and said,

"I think I messed up and I don't know how to fix it."

"Well, what can I do to help?" Fabian asked.

I shrugged and said,

"Walk with me back to the castle. I think we can talk more privately there."

*Sirius's POV*

I watch her sit there with that guy. He came to our class once but I did not remember his name. I sighed and looked away. James patted me on the back. Remus spoke up and said,

"Why won't you just talk to her?"

"Because there is nothing to say." I told him.

I looked over and saw her get up and leave with the guy. I know I should not have kissed her but it just felt right. I never had feelings for someone this strong. But there she was and she just through them away like nothing. She led me on by kissing my back.

"Sirius I kind of agree with Remus on this. We all know that something is going on with you and Hermione. Now things are just awkward and class is not that fun anymore." James explained.

I just sighed and got up. I told them that I was going to take a walk to clear my head. I just wandered around and did not realize that I ended up back up at the castle. I looked around and headed to the lake. I could always think there.

*Hermione's POV*

I sat there by the tree. Fabian and I had a great chat. I know I can trust him with my secret. But I was not ready to tell him them all. I just sat there in silence and let my thought take me over. I heard some footsteps and I saw Sirius coming my way. I did not know what to do. I could not move. My whole body would not move. Sirius looked over and we made eye contact.


	15. Chapter 15

I smiled at him and right then I knew what to do. I ran over to Sirius and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and there was nothing in the world that mattered. We pulled apart and he looked at me and asked,

"What just happened?"

I laughed and said,

"Something that should have happened a while ago. But we are good now right?"

He nodded and took my hand. We walked back to Hogwarts. This felt comfortable and I did not care what others thought. I walked with him into the Great Hall for dinner. Everyone was starring at us. I sat down with him at the Gryffindor table. Remus and James smiled at me.

"So this is different. A teacher joining the student's table. Isn't there a rule against it?" James asked joking.

I just shook my head and said,

"I am practically as old as all of you and I think I can sit anywhere I want. I was never known for following rules."

They all laughed and Remus said,

"Well, I think this is great. I don't think you should have to sit at the teacher table always since you are different ages then them. It has to be weird right?"

"Actually no. I was friends with a lot of adults growing up. I was always told I could get along with anyone that I wish to trust and it is no different now." I stated.

Remus nodded and we ate our meals. We talked about anything and everything. It was an enjoyable evening. I knew that I would have to talk to Dumbledore later. I looked up to the head table and Dumbledore nodded towards me. I smiled back and went back to my meal. I felt a hand touch mine and I looked over to see Sirius smiling at me. I winked and said,

"So how was everyone's day at Hogsmeade?"

"It was eventful. We went to all our favorite stores and had a great time like always." James explained.

I walked up to the statue and without giving the password I walked up and then entered. Dumbledore smiled at me and said,

"So you have had a very eventful day Hermione."

I smiled at him and said,

"Yeah it was. I know that you are concern about me but I am going to be alright. But I want to know if its alright that I have a relationship with a student."

"You are talking about Mr. Black. I do not see anything wrong. I know that people will judge you on it but you are around their age. They need to understand that you are also a young adult still." Dumbledore explained.

I was glad to hear that. It was the best news I could ever could get. But I know that this was going to be hard to do. I was going to have to be careful on everything. I walked back to my office and sighed as I entered. There on my desk was a beautiful bouquet of flowers. I smiled to myself and could not believe it. I took the note from the flowers and it read,

 _I hope that this shows you that I think of you always. I hope you like the flowers Mione._

 _Sirius_


	16. Chapter 16

I looked out the window and watched as the snow fall. This was one of my favorite part of winter. Then there is the time of having the school to myself with barely any students. I could do a lot and figure out a few things. I was also thinking about visiting a few members of the Order that I became friends with.

"Mione?" I heard from the distance.

I turned to see Sirius standing there smiling. He was all bundled up to leave. I gave him a look and asked,

"Aren't you going to be late for the train?"

"No, I wanted to ask if you would like to join us for the holidays. James even got Lily to join us for a little while after she visits her family. I know it's last minute and I should have asked you earlier. It's just we have been busy and haven't seen each other lately." Sirius asked quickly.

I tried not to laugh and, but I could see that he was rambling. I grabbed him by the face and kissed him. He smiled, and we backed up. I could feel all the emotion in the kiss. I smiled and said,

"I would love to, but I have a few plans but how about I stop by on Christmas."

He smiled and nodded. Sirius gave me one more kiss before he left. But I didn't even want him to go. I walked him to my classroom door and kissed one last time. We heard behind us a few whistles and hoots and haulers.

"Alright love birds, we got to go before we miss the train." James said dragging Sirius away.

I laughed to myself as Remus walked by and nodded his head towards me. I smiled back and then went back to my office.

*Time Jump*

I walked up to the Burrow. It was as I remembered it. I smiled to myself. Right then I saw two figures running out. At first, I thought it was Harry and Ron but then I remembered where I was at. There came running up to me was Gideon and Fabian. They both gave me a hug and led me into the house.

"Look who we found outside sis." Fabian said.

Molly turned around and smiled. I could hear little footsteps running around. I smiled to myself and saw that Molly just shook her head. She smiled and said,

"So, Hermione, what are you wearing for the Potter's Christmas Eve ball?"

I looked at her confused and asked,

"What ball?"

"Wait no one told you? The Potters didn't invite you." Molly asked surprised.

I didn't know what to think about that. I know that I was not true friends with them, but I thought we were on the right track. I sighed and then shook my head. The looks on their faces were priceless. Molly was surprised, and the twins were mad. Gideon looked to Fabian and whispered something to him. Fabian nodded and turned to me. He gave me a smile and kneeled on one knee. Molly smiled to her brother and let him talk.

"Hermione, would you do me the honor and allow me to take the most beautiful girl as my date for this ball?" Fabian asked.

I gave him a smile and nodded.

"Of course, Fabian. I would love to be your date to the ball."

He gave me a big grin and gave me a hug. Molly was so excited and said,

"Now you need a dress and I know where you can get it."

I gave her a look and Molly grabbed my hand and took me upstairs to one of the rooms. She quickly closed the door and casted a few spells. She then turned to me and asked,

"What happened to Sirius Black? Isn't he friends with the Potters? So why didn't he ask you? I thought you told Fabian, Gideon, and myself that you were seeing him."

I shrugged and said,

"I thought we were. But he did not mention it once to me. I thought he would have said something to me. He didn't even ask me to join him for the holidays until last minute."

Molly shook her head and then said,

"Well, let me give you a little advice. If he can't show you off to the family, then he is not worth it. Plus, my brother is going to be a great date. I am so glad he asked you. But I thought he knew about you and Sirius?"

"He does. Fabian is just being a great friend and showing those Potters who made the biggest mistake. He also knows that Sirius is friends with the Potter and wants to show him wrong as well." I explained.

She nodded and then went through the closet. She pulled out this one dress. It was beautiful. A dark blue with sparkles all around it. It shimmered in the light. I looked at Molly and said,

"It's beautiful. But I just can't. It's yours."

"No, I bought it a long ago before I had kids. Now I can't fit it. But I just don't have the heart to get rid of it. I just know it was meant for you. Please Hermione! For me." She said pleading.

I sighed and nodded. This was going to be one eventful night.

*Christmas EVE*

*Sirius' POV*

I stood there with Remus as the guest came in. This was going to be the same thing every year. I sighed and thought about Hermione. I felt bad that I didn't invite her here. But I was not sure if it was right. This was for the Potters and I didn't want to introduce Hermione to them like this. I sighed, and Remus knew I was missing her. James came in with Lily. I smiled to them and they came over.

"So, who are your dates boys?" Lily asked.

Remus spoke up and said,

"Sirius and I always go stage to this type of things."

Lily gave me a look and I knew what she was going to ask.

"What about Hermione? Why didn't you ask her?"

James gave me a look and asked too,

"Yeah man. I thought you really liked her."

"I do but I just didn't want to introduce her to mum and dad like this and I chickened out." I told them.

James and Remus just shook their heads and Remus spoke up and said,

"You know mum and dad would have loved to meet Hermione any time. They love us and would have loved her. She makes you smile and happy. They would have been happy too."

I sighed and then said,

"I know that now, but I messed up."

Right then I saw the most beautiful girl come in. It was Hermione. She was wearing this most amazing dress ever. Blue was really her color. I was lost of words. But right then I saw someone take her hand. It was that one guy. I looked over to James and Remus.

"Isn't that Hermione there?" Lily asked.

We all nodded, and I knew I had to get answers. I walked up to her. James and the others followed. I tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

*Hermione's POV*

I looked around the room as I entered. I noticed Sirius and the others in the corner of my eyes. Fabian took my hand and we went to find Molly. We lost her in the crowd. Once we found her I felt a tap on my shoulder. I knew exactly who it was. I turned to see Sirius standing there.

"Hello Sirius." I said with no emotions.

"What are you doing here?" He asked shocked.

I could not believe this. Was this really the way he was going to act. I sighed and said,

"I was invited by my date."

Sirius eyes Fabian and then said,

"Well, it looks like you two are really close. I hope you two have a good time."

I could not believe he would be like this towards me. I did not know what to think. It felt like a slap in the face. Like Sirius and I just broke up or something. Even though we weren't even together. I sighed and turned back around to Molly and the others. I watched as Sirius walked away with the others. Lily gave me a look and I just nodded. She followed James as well.

"Molly it's so great to see you. I wasn't sure if you and your two brothers would make it." Dorea said coming up behind us.

I sighed and knew that more trouble was going to happen. Dorea looked at me and was surprised to see me. Fabian spoke up and said,

"Dorea, I think you remember Hermione Granger. She is my plus one for the evening."

"Yes, how nice of you to join us Professor." Dorea said.

"Oh, please call me Hermione. Professor is too formal." I told her.

"Dorea, I was surprised that Hermione didn't get invited at all to the ball. She is close friends to your son and his friends and she is part of the good side. Most of us here are part of the cause." Molly spoke up.

"Well, I wasn't sure if Hermione here would be able to make it. With all work she been doing. I didn't want to bother. I also didn't know that she was that close to my sons." Dorea tried to explain.

I nodded and said,

"I understand that you and your husband are still unsure of me and don't really trust me. But I would appreciate it that you tell me yourself and not just make everything awkward for everyone else. Because I am not going to try to prove myself to you or anyone else. I don't care if you don't trust me but treating me like I don't exist is just wrong mostly for you and your husband. I have seen how well you raised those boys over there. Even though two of them are not even your true sons. You treat them just like your own. So how about you take a lesson from them and apply it to yourself."

I looked to Fabian and he took my hand and we walked away. Dorea was speechless. I did not care. Fabian smiled and said,

"That was awesome. You are so badass Hermione."

I gave him a smile and looked over to Sirius and saw him miserable. Fabian looked over to where I was looking and said,

"Go talk to him. I can see that you care for him."

I looked at Fabian surprised and asked,

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. What are friends for." Fabian told me.

I gave him a hug and told him how much of a friend he is. I walked up Remus and James. Remus smiled to me and I asked,

"Do you know where I can find Sirius?"

Remus looked around and shook his head, but I could tell in James eyes that he knew. I gave him a look and asked,

"James do you know where Sirius is?"

He nodded and said,

"There is a balcony in the next room. You will find him there. But he may not be alone."

I nodded and appreciated his warning. I walked through the doors and saw Sirius snogging a random girl. I took a deep breath and made a coughing noise. The girl jumped and looked at me. I gave her a look and said,

"Alright, so this picture is all wrong. But I just can't put my figure on it."

Sirius spoke up and said,

"Could it be that you are here."

"No, it's her. You are not supposed to be here. I need to talk to you alone." I told him with a serious look.

Sirius gave the girl a look and then to me. He nodded and sent the girl away. She glared at me as she walked away. Sirius gave me a glare and said,

"Don't you have a date to be with?"

I just ran up to him and kissed him right then and there. You could tell that he had a few shots of firewhisky. I just ignored it. Sirius was kissing me, and it felt right. He pulled away and asked,

"What about your date?"

"Fabian is just a friend. He invited me because I had no one else to go with. There this guy I really like that was too stupid to ask me." I told him.

Sirius gave me a nervous smile and said,

"Yeah, about that. I was just nervous on how to introduce you to mum and dad."

"Introduce me as what? Your teacher or…" I asked.

"As my girlfriend." Sirius said with a shy look.

I thought it was so cute. He was so cute. I pulled him in for another kiss.

*Sirius' POV*

I continued to kiss Hermione. She was perfect for me. This was just right. Hermione was the best thing to happen in my life right now. Right then we heard a cough and right there was…


	17. Chapter 17

*Sirius' POV*

I continued to kiss Hermione. She was perfect for me. This was just right. Hermione was the best thing to happen in my life right now. Right then we heard a cough and right there was the man I called father. James father was standing there. I smiled to him and then said,

"Father P, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend Hermione Granger."

"Yes, I have meet before. But I did not know you are together dear boy. Hello Professor Granger." Charles said.

Hermione nodded and then said,

"I will see you later Sirius. I better go and say hello to a few more friends of mine. They would never forgive me."

I smiled at her and she nodded towards Charles and walked away. I knew I would find her later but right now I knew I was going to be getting a lecture right now. I gave him a look and then said,

"Let's get on with it."

He gave me a look and then sighed. I knew he was contemplating on what to say to me. I could see in his eyes that he did not like it at all. I knew that I had to be the first to speak.

"Father, let me explain to you. I am falling for her. She may be my teacher, but I know for a fact that she is something special. She has the same feelings for me and we are about the same age. She is a fighter. That is what I love about her. I love you and mum, but she has my heart too. I may not have known her for that long, but I know that we are connected." I said.

I knew I had to give him time to think. I gave him a look and then went to find my friends and Hermione.

*Hermione's POV*

I walked over to Fabian and smiled to him. He was sitting at a table enjoying a drink. He handed me a drink and I said,

"Would you like to go talk to my friends?"

He nodded, and we walked over to James and the others. James smiled and said,

"Well, I think the fun is about to start."

I couldn't help but laugh. I just shook my head and said,

"Oh, you boys. How is he treating you Lily?"

"Oh, you know James. He's himself." Lily said with a smile.

"Did you find Sirius?" Remus asked.

I nodded and said,

"Your father caught us in a moment and I think he is having a stern talking to right now."

James looked around and nodded. But right then I felt arms around my waist and I turned to see Sirius behind me. Fabian smiled and said,

"What is this? Are you trying to steal my date?"

I laughed at how dramatic he can be. But he means it in a fun-loving way. Sirius smirked and said,

"Well, if you don't mind man. I would like to have a dance with your date."

Fabian nodded and stepped aside. I smiled at Fabian and walked with Sirius onto the dance floor. I looked around and saw a few people were dancing. I could see eyes on us, but I did not care. Sirius smiled at me and said,

"You look so beautiful tonight. I'm sorry about how I treated you earlier."

"I accept yours apologize. If I could ask… What did your father say?" I asked.

He shrugged and said,

"I told him my heart and let him think about it. He needs to see how much you mean to me. I am serious about this Hermione. I know that I was not really showing you my feelings, but I really do care about you Hermione and I want to see where this goes between us."

I nodded because I did not have words to form. I was speechless at that moment. That was the moment Sirius really opened to me and told me his feelings. I had the biggest grin on my face and you could see how happy I was. I just wrapped my arms around him and gave him a huge hug and kissed him in front of everyone.

We walked back to our friends and you could see the excitement and joy of the scene that just happened. I gave them a smile and said,

"Oh, shut up."

"We were not going to say anything dear." James said.

I just shook my head and turned to Fabian and I saw a look in his eyes. They were like a big brother look. I know people thought that he had strong feelings for me, but they were nothing romantic. He cares for me and just wants to see me happy.

"So I think someone owes me a thank you for bring this wonderful witch here today." Fabian said with a smirk.

I just gave him a look and said,

"Yeah well, I don't think someone need a big head about it."

"Who has a big head?" Gideon asked.

"Your brother." I said.

"Oh that is too late." Gideon admitted.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. I looked over to Fabian and smiled at him. He had a hurt look on his face. I just shook my head and said,

"Well, this has been an interesting evening but it is getting late and I have a few things to do tomorrow."

I looked over to Fabian and Gideon and they agreed. I gave the others a hug and turned to Sirius. He gave me this sad look. I then said,

"Oh don't worry dear Sirius we will see each other soon again. I promise it."

"Alright I am holding your word to heart." Sirius said.

I gave him a goodbye kiss and left with Fabian and Gideon. This was going be really busy and lots was planned. We got back to Hogwarts and I looked the Fabian and Gideon. They gave me a smile and said,

"I will see tomorrow morning. We have a busy day."


End file.
